Ena Carolina Peverell est une bad-ass
by Grain-de-sel
Summary: Je suis une dure à cuire, une sang pure avide de pouvoir. Je m'appelle Ena Carolina Peverell et je suis tout ce que vous détestez. One-shot. OC/TJ


_**Bonjour tout le monde! **_

_**Voici une histoire que j'ai rédigé il y a deux ans maintenant. C'est aussi avant tout un OS qui reprend ce que certains n'aiment pas dans les fictions. Un OC qui voyage dans le temps, hyper puissant, mary sue etc …**_

_**J'ai écrit e one-shot par pur plaisir, et je le met enfin en ligne pour le partager. On aime, on aime pas. A vous de voir! :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

« _AVADA KEDAVRA_. »

Une simple formule. Une simple formule, certes. Mais ne faut-il pas vouloir la mort de notre adversaire pour qu'elle soit efficace ? Cela fait-il de moi un monstre ? Ai-je des regrets ? Non, aucun.

Le corps sans vie du loup-garou gisait à mes pieds. Pas de sang sur lui, pas d'entailles, pas de plaies qui auraient pu provoquer sa mort. Les médecins moldus affirmeraient sans doute un arrêt cardiaque. Je m'agenouillais afin de voir son visage. Un jeune homme brun, au teint halé, séduisant si sa vrai nature ne faisait pas de lui ce qu'il est, ou était à l'évidence. Je gardais ma baguette à la main, la ville n'était pas sure si des loups garous traînaient par ici. Malgré ma situation, je gardais confiance, tant que j'aurai ma baguette je serais en sécurité. Bois de rose, crin de Sombral, 32,1 cm. Un mélange savant, créé personnellement par Ollivander, pour mes 11 ans.

Je me redressais et scrutais le moindre recoin de la place ou je me trouvais.

« **_Homenum revelio. Repello moldum_****. »**

**Personne. ****Du moins qui soit moldu. Mais je réaliserai ma faute bien après. Et un sort afin de repousser toute présence moldu sur la place, le temps que je trouve une solution pour le corps.**

Depuis la guerre qui avait fait rage pendant des mois à cause de Voldemort, j'étais sur le qui-vive. Bien que je fus de sang-pure, mon allégeance à Dumbledore en raison d'un serment inviolable (un échange du droit à la vie après avoir ouvert la chambre des secrets, sans le vouloir réellement je précise, je devais rejoindre sa cause) avait eu des conséquences. Ma famille fut tuée par des mangemorts durant ma septième année, j'avais 17 ans. En cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait sous les frères et sœurs Carrow, j'avais refusé de lancer le sortilège doloris sur une amie car je savais parfaitement le faire. Je ne pensais pas que ma ''rébellion'' serait fatale. Depuis ce moment, je m'étais appliquée à bien suivre leurs cours, pour qu'un jour je puisse leur faire regretter. J'étais la meilleure élève en magie noire. Et lors de la bataille finale, je leur avais fait voir la grandeur de ma fureur pour leurs crimes.

Mais lorsque le ministère fut reconstitué, ils décidèrent de vérifier chaque baguette, de chaque sorcier qui aurait pu être en contact avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. Avec la chance que j'ai, je me retrouvais au tribunal pour acte de torture et meurtre sur les Carrow. Mais McGonagall était intervenue en ma faveur, en dénonçant les deux mangemorts. Si je ne fus pas enfermée à Azkaban ce fut pour service rendu à Poudlard. Mais je n'étais pas un héros, je voulais juste recommencer ma vie. Alors ils me donnèrent l'autorisation de continuer ma vie comme bon il me le semblait. Tout ça pour en arriver au fait que j'avais décidé de venir visiter Godric's Hollow. Mais aussitôt que j'y avais transplané, un loup garou m'avait attaqué. D'ailleurs, je me demandais pourquoi. Les loups garous avaient étés éradiquer depuis 1960. Même si quelques-uns demeuraient.

Je me suis ré accroupis auprès du corps afin de savoir la vérité.

« _Legilimens._ » Oui ça ne marcherait pas car il était mort, mais on pouvait tout de même voir les quelques souvenirs qui resteraient intacts dans sa mémoire.

_Une pièce sombre. Un large fauteuil miteux. Un homme brun, avec une énorme cicatrice sur sa joue. Une odeur de terre et de sang. Des dents tranchantes. Un ''homme'' censé être mort, mort par ma faute. Greyback. Un ordre. Ramène-moi un casse-croûte._

Je m'arrêtais là dans les souvenirs. Greyback était vivant, mais je ne savais pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Je regardais maintenant la dépouille avec dégoût et je lui crachais à la figure.

« Connard. » murmurais-je.

D'un seul petit mouvement de ma main droite, je fis atterrir le corps dans la fontaine. Et je rajoutais de l'eau en quantité, car personne ne pouvait se noyer dans une fontaine à moitié vide.

« _Aguamenti_. »

C'était fait, je respirais un bon coup. Je décidais de me cacher dans l'ombre d'une ruelle adjacente de l'église qui surplombait l'endroit où je m'étais retrouvée un peu avant.

Je me sentais ainsi mieux. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, les moldus penseraient surement à une noyade, mais un frisson glacé me parcouru. Comme si j'étais épiée, mais impossible car j'avais lancé des sorts pour repousser les moldus. Sorts que je devais annuler si la population pouvait découvrir le corps et ainsi détruire tout rapport en ma présence et celle du loup. En ne suivant pas les alertes de mon instinct, je brandis ma baguette.

«_ Finite incantatem !_ »

Je sortis de ma cachette. Je m'avançais vers la fontaine sans y réfléchir et touchait le rebord.

« Je suis tellement désolée, si j'avais pu en faire autrement je ne t'aurais pas tué. Mais tu étais un loup-garou, et nous sommes ennemis. Et je suis désolée pour toi, être au service de Greyback... Quel gâchis. Tu aurais pu vivre. Mais tu as choisi la mort. Ta mort. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais interrogé sur quelques faits… » Murmurais-je.

Mais avant que j'ai pu continuer je reçu un sort de plein fouet.

« **Sectumsempra **! »

Sous le choc je fus expulsée contre la porte de l'église. Je gisais devant, dans mon sang qui se répandait autour de moi.

J'essayais de me relever mais un grognement se fit entendre. Je tournais la tête en direction du son. Et je la vis, la pleine lune. Et je compris. Un piège.

« Greyback » hurlais-je. « Je vais te tuer chien puant ! »

« Oh non ma belle, regarde toi. Tu es en train de mourir. Attend, comment connais tu mon nom ?! » Grogna-il.

Des larmes de rages coulaient sur mes joues. Dans un effort surhumain je tendais ma baguette vers mes plaies. Et seul un sortilège de magie noir pu me sauver. Mais j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Je me relevais et fit face à la créature immonde qui me dévisageait, sans doute croyait-il que je n'avais pas de baguette.

« C'est toi qui va mourir. Regarde-moi bien Greyback ! Tu crois que tu peux m'affronter ? Je suis la meilleure et tu le sais, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu veux ma mort. Tu passeras mon bonjour aux Carrow. » Je lui souriais ironiquement avant de continuer. « Ah non, tu peux pas en fait ! Ils sont morts. Je les ais tuer ! » Et je rigolais comme une démente. Je ne fis pas attention à son air ahuri.

«** Tu as tué les Carrow ?! Sale garce, le maître te le fera payer ! Endoloris **!» Cria-il.

Mais je contrai le sortilège aisément.

« Le maître ? Mais ton maître est mort y a un moment, tu as perdu la mémoire ou quoi ? » Lui demandais-je intéressée.

Une autre tentative de sa part.

Tu crois que tu peux m'atteindre ? Je suis une sorcière, pas un vulgaire loup-garou dans ton genre ! » Dis-je calmement.

Un grognement se fit entendre à nouveau et il me sauta dessus.

«_Crucio _! »

Il fut stoppé dans son saut au moment où le sortilège le touchait. Il se tordait au sol en hurlant. Pour éviter de rameuter toute la ville je lançais aussi un sort d'insonorisation.

« Bien, je vais donc t'apprendre comment on lance un sortilège, du moins comment les _vrais_ sorciers le font. Vois-tu pour lancer un doloris, il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre, du plus profond de ton âme. Et y prendre plaisir. Avec ta simple haine contre moi dû à la mort de tes amis, tu n'iras pas très loin. Mais moi je peux t'en faire baver. Car j'aime te voir souffrir. Et je vais te montrer comment le sortilège fonctionne, pour te montrer, un exemple. _Endoloris_. »

Il se tordit à nouveau en hurlant, mais cette fois comme le loup qu'il est. Je le regardais blasée. En vérité je ne prenais aucun plaisir à faire cela, mais si d'autres loups se trouvaient ici, ils ne m'attaqueraient sans doute pas. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits en essayant de se relever, je repris la parole, en appuyant tous mes mots avec sadisme. Encore une fois, une erreur fut commise, je n'avais pas sentis une autre personne, qui m'observait en fait depuis un endroit isolé. Je ne le sus que plus tard. J'étais obnubilée par ma fureur envers ce monstre.

« Alors mon ami, continuons la leçon du jour, j'ai nommé ''les sorts impardonnables''. Nous avons vus ensemble le sort de torture, que je fais à merveille à mon humble avis. Hum …. Par lequel continuer ? Ah oui ! L'imperium. De son origine latine, imperium veut dire ... »

« Avada Ke.. » tentât- il.

Je le désarmais. Sa baguette dans la main, je la brisais en deux morceaux et la balançais vers lui.

« J'aimerai, s'il te plaît, que tu ne me coupe pas la parole. Merci bien. Donc ou en étais-je ? »

Je fis mine de réfléchir et l'attaquais.

« _Impero_ ! »

Il se leva, comme poussé par une force mystique. Je le fis aller de droite à gauche et même se noyer quelques instant dans la fontaine, puis lassée je le faisais retomber au sol.

« Ceci, est le second sortilège impardonnable. Je peux faire avec tout ce que je veux de toi, tu serai en fait comme mon esclave, même si tu garderais ta conscience, bien que tu ne puisses intervenir dans tes actions. Ainsi, je pourrais te faire tuer toute ta famille de chien en un seul coup de baguette. »

Il gémit et essaya de se transformer en loup. Un grondement guttural se fit entendre. Mais aussi un rire malveillant. Je me tendis à l'affût de tout son étranger. Mais c'était en fait mon propre rire. Donc je repris ma leçon.

« Et le dernier sortilège, tu le connais aussi, mais ne sais toujours pas l'appliquer...

_Avada Kedavra_. »

Le corps sans vie du loup s'effondra dans un dernier souffle.

« Si il y a d'autres chiens puants dans cette ville, qu'ils se montrent ! » Hurlais-je.

Il n'y en avait pas d'autre et je pus enfin prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Je regardais Greyback. Puis je le fis disparaître. Un sort utile modifié par moi-même pour faire disparaître un corps éternellement et non pour quelques heures seulement.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me dirigeais vers un journal abandonné par terre pour voir si des loups garous se seraient évadés ou quelque chose du genre. Mais la date me choqua au plus haut point.

15 septembre 1956. Le choc.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » soufflais-je.

« Aussi possible que barbare ce que tu viens d'infliger à ce pauvre loup. » dis un homme en sortant de l'ombre. Un auror. Je le reconnus à son insigne du ministère.

Je lui fis face avec étonnement.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Ce que tu viens d'infliger à ce loup est interdit, et tu vas aller à Azkaban pour ton crime. » me cria-t-il.

« On se connaît, non? » lui demandais-je calmement. « Mais oui ! Fol-Œil ! Je peux vous dire que j'ai été profondément attristée par votre mort. Votre capacité à raté la plupart des sorts noirs me manquait. Ne faites pas cette tête-là voyons ! Ce n'est pas grave d'être à demi-cracmol vous savez ! »

« Expelliarmus ! » Cria-t-il.

D'un mouvement de baguette je parais l'attaque.

« Bon, écoutez, je ne suis pas d'humeur, mais alors pas du tout ! Legilimens. » Hurlais-je.

Et je compris. J'étais revenu dans le passé. Je pouvais voir Dumbledore jeune, l'ascension de Voldemort, la mission de Maugrey qui devait venir voir si le manoir des Malefoy abritait le mage noir, juste ici. De nombreux souvenirs, incohérents. Mais ce que je gardais à l'esprit c'était que Dumbledore était en vie. Et que je pouvais me venger pour ce serment qu'il m'avait obligé à faire. Je me retirais de l'esprit de l'auror avec violence. Il gisait au sol, affaibli par mon intrusion et me regardait, mauvais.

« Bon, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Albus est toujours en vie, ce qui veut dire que j'ai fait un saut dans le passé.. »

« C'est impossible ! » me dit-il souffrant.

« Avada Kedavra. » lui répondis-je.

Je fis apparaître mon patronus, un Basilic. Certes, ce n'est pas très apprécié par la plupart des gens, mais je l'aimais beaucoup, signe de ma puissance. Je m'adressais à lui,

« Egon, tu vas aller voir Severus Rogue de ma part, dis-lui que nous sommes amis, bien qu'il ne le sache pas encore. Pour lui prouver dis-lui que je connais son surnom ''le prince de sang mêlé''. Et ajoute que je me trouve sur la grande place de Godric's Hollow avec le cadavre de Maugrey, et que j'ai besoin d'aide. »

Il siffla son accord. Dois-je ajouter que je suis fourchelangue ? Et il s'éclipsa. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il se passa avant qu'Egon revienne. J'étais assise par terre, dos contre la porte du lieu de culte. J'avais froid et j'étais épuisée. Le serpent s'enroula autour de moi pour me réchauffé en me sifflant des paroles pour me réconforter. Mais je brisais le sort du patronus. Seule, je l'avais toujours été de toute façon.

POV S_**everus Rogue.**_

J'étais assis à la gauche du Seigneur des ténèbres. A mes côtés se trouvaient Abraxas Malefoy et Lucius son fils. Des amis et des sorciers que je respectais. La réunion avait été improvisée, car d'après Druella Black, Maugrey devait venir ici même à Godric's Hollow, pour venir au manoir. Sans aucuns doutes il était incompétent, mais s'il venait ce serait une très mauvaise nouvelle pour notre assemblée. Le maître se tenait dans l'ombre, à son habitude, assis dans un trône en argent. Il réfléchissait sûrement quant à la conduite à tenir. Personne n'osait parler. Et moi je commençais à penser à Lilly. Pourquoi l'avait-elle choisi lui ? Ce traître à son sang ! J'étais calmement en train de me poser toutes ses questions, que mille fois j'avais essayé de résoudre, quand une immense lumière jaillit dans la pièce. Et je le vis.

Un basilic. Un basilic immense et effrayant qui se mouvait sur la table dans ma direction. J'étais pétrifié devant la puissance de ce patronus. J'osais poser la question que tout le monde se posait.

« Maître, est-ce votre patronus ? »

J'attendais la sentence. Mais mon maître semblait captivé par le basilic.

Je reportais mon attention sur le serpent qui me faisait place.

« Severus Rogue » Siffla-t-il, bien qu'on puisse entendre une voix gracieuse féminine derrière, mais très faible.

« Oui... Oui, c'est moi » Dis-je, de ma voix blasé.

« J'ai un message pour vous, de la plus haute importance. Écoutez et obéissez à ma maîtresse. »

Je hochais la tête. Et je lançais un regard en direction de mon seigneur, qui, lui aussi hocha la tête.

Et je pus entendre tout le désespoir du message, mais aussi la menace bien présente.

« Egon, tu vas aller voir Severus Rogue de ma part, dis-lui que nous sommes amis, bien qu'il ne le sache pas encore. Pour lui prouver dis-lui que je connais son surnom ''le prince de sang mêlé''. Et ajoute que je me trouve sur la grande place de Godric's Hollow avec le cadavre de Maugrey, et que j'ai besoin d'aide. »

Et il s'évanouit. La pièce redevint sombre.

POV _**Ena Carolina Peverell**_

« Seule ... » murmurais-je.

« Vous n'êtes plus seule Miss. Je suis Severus Rogue. » Me dit l'homme devant moi, dans toute sa splendeur.

« Merci Severus, merci... Je sais que tu ne me connais pas encore mais je peux te le prouver. Aide-moi, je t'en pris. » Je finissais ma tirade dans un sanglot.

« Comment vous appelez vous Miss ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Ena … Ena Carolina Peverell. » Soufflais-je.

J'avais mal de partout, il faisait froid et j'avais dépensé beaucoup d'énergie avec mes sortilèges de magie noire, et le voyage temporel avait dû y faire aussi. Je tentais de me relever mais je tombais dans ses bras. Je sentis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée Sev' … Le corps ! Le corps de l'auror ! Tu dois le faire disparaître. » Criais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

« Tout va bien miss Peverell, je vais vous mener à mon maître. » Fut la seule réponse.

Et avant que je puisse insister, tout devint noir.

Je me réveillais dans un lit moelleux et confortable. Saleté de rêve. Je me renversais sur le ventre pour profiter des draps en soie. En soie ? J'ouvrais les yeux et me redressais d'un seul coup. Je me trouvais dans une chambre immense, aux murs verts et au sol de marbre. Je regardais autour de moi, à la recherche de ma baguette. Je bataillais dans les draps pour la retrouver. Je me levais comme une furie et cherchais dans toutes les malles, armoires ou bureaux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Je ne la trouvais pas, on m'avait privée de ma magie, de mon pouvoir. Je m'avançais près d'un miroir pour le brisé mais je vis mon reflet. Une robe fluide et noire recouvrait mon corps, elle arrivait au-dessus des genoux et avait un profond décolleté souligné par un fin corset noir, orné de files argentés. Mes cheveux noirs étaient attachés en un chignon. Je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais être habillé de la sorte en sachant que jamais je ne mettrais une robe. Mes yeux verts trahissaient ma colère tandis que ma peau restait très pale. Mais mon examen s'arrêta là car je fis exploser le miroir sous ma rage. Mes cheveux se détachèrent car un vent violent avait pris place dans la chambre casant tout sur son passage. Je me calmais en me rappelant les événements de la veille. De la veille ? Des jours avant peut être ? Combien de temps avais-je dormi ?

« Il faut que je sorte d'ici pour retrouver Severus, il me renverra dans le présent. »

Je sortis de la pièce, ou ce qu'il en restait et je bousculais quelque chose sur le palier.

« Qu'est-ce-que .. ? Un elfe ? Va nettoyer la chambre et plus vite que ça ! » Criais-je.

Il recula effrayé, puis rentra dans la chambre en poussant un cri.

Je trouvais un escalier au fond d'un long couloir noir, la décoration était de goût, par des serpentards sans doute. Beaucoup de noir, de gris et de vert. En bas des escaliers, je me trouvais dans une sorte de hall avec de nombreux sièges. Trois portes se dessinaient dans l'obscurité. La porte d'entrée, et deux autres, une à ma gauche et l'autre à ma droite. Mais avant que je puisse faire un pas, celle de gauche s'ouvrit. Et je les vis. Tous. Me dévisageant. Avec l'elfe blessé au centre d'une très longue table qui glapissait des mots sans rapports à la suite.

« Folle. Miroir brisé. Lit brisé. Pouvoir. Sans baguette. Tornade. Ordre d'elle. Nettoyer. Tout ! Tout cassé. »

Et en un plop il transplana sous un ordre muet.

« Je ... » Essayais-je de dire.

Les hommes et femmes assis autour de la table m'observait. Avec curiosité, avec mépris, avec dégoût ou encore avec indifférence. Mais le pire fut un regard sombre et glacial tout au bout de la table. Je ne pouvais voir l'individu, mais il devait être le fameux maître. Je voulu faire un pas en arrière, mais les portes se refermèrent, provoquant ainsi les rires de ces gens.

POV Severus Rogue.

Elle était là, dans toute sa beauté et sa jeunesse. Car elle était très jeune, elle devait avoir l'âge de Lucius, environ 20 ans. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux verts étaient étonnants. La robe que Druella avait accepté de lui prêter mettait ses formes en valeur, ce qui était au goût de certains hommes dans la salle. Elle voulut faire un pas en arrière mais le maître ferma les portes et des rires se propagèrent dans la salle, même lui sourit. Il m'avait ordonné de fouiller dans sa mémoire afin de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait cacher, et si sa puissance équivalait les dires de l'elfe de maison qui avait vu ma chambre dévastée. J'avais aussi l'ordre de montrer à tous ses souvenirs. Cela me déplaisait, que savait-elle de moi ? Mais le seigneur des ténèbres voulait savoir, sans pour autant le faire lui-même. Je n'avais jamais vu ce regard chez lui, le désir et la colère, mélangés.

Je me levais et je la vis reconnaissante. Si elle croyait que j'allais l'aider elle se trompait ouvertement. Le silence fut total, les mangemorts avaient hâte de savoir qui avait tué un auror. Je brandis ma baguette et dis simplement « _Legilimens. _»

Elle se protégeait vraiment bien, et son esprit était extrêmement dur à pénétrer. Mais je devais y arriver, sinon je serai puni. Je sentais la tension dans la salle et je la voyais serrer les poings, et serrer les dents. On lui avait pris sa baguette, et je l'avais. Comme je ne pouvais toujours pas la faire plier, je décidais de faire une diversion pour qu'elle laisse tomber ses barrières mentales.

« Bon, je vois que tu ne veux rien dire, on va donc faire parler ta baguette. » Lui dis nonchalamment en posant son arme sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Severus ? » Demanda-t-elle blanche comme la mort.

« Nous allons juste voir les derniers sortilèges que tu as jeté Miss. » Je luis répondais avec dédain pour la faire céder à mes attaques mentales. Je lançais le sortilège qui nous révèlerai peut être un aspect de sa personnalité.

« Prior Incantato » Soufflais-je.

Une voix retentis dans la pièce, la sienne. Et les trois derniers sorts, outre le patronus.

« Impero »

« Legilimens. »

« Avada Kedavra. »

Je tournais la tête vers elle, en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre, comme si j'étais déçu. Sa faille.

Je lançais le sort qui nous montrerai son histoire.

« Legilimens. »

POV Ena Carolina Peverell

**Dans la grande salle.**

« Ena Carolina Peverell » La voix de McGonagall retentit. J'étais une enfant, j'avais 11ans. Le choixpeau sur ma tête.

« Serpentard ! »

**Drago et moi, se disputant, à l'âge de 13 ans.**

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit Ena ? » me criait-il.

« Te dire quoi Malefoy ? Te dire que je suis fourchelangue ? Pour ensuite t'entendre dire que c'est moi qui ai ouvert la chambre des secrets ? Non merci ! »

**L'image se dissipe pour faire apparaître Dumbledore à côté d'un trophée en cristal.**

« Le tournoi des trois sorciers ! Quiconque est choisi demeurera dans les mémoires de tous. Sachez, mes chers élèves que ce tournoi n'est pas pour les froussards. Ce tournoi est très dangereux, le pire danger pouvant être la mort. » Il fit une pause pour appuyer ses paroles.

Je me voyais sourire du haut de mes 15 ans, et les serpentards me regardaient avec espoir.

Le directeur me regardait en essayant de me mettre à l'épreuve, ce qui apparemment ne fit qu'accroître la confiance de ma maison en moi-même.

« Mais dans ces temps incertains, le tournoi sera interdit au moins de 17 ans. »

Hurlements, protestations. Début de mon règne.

**La même année, quelques heures plus tard, dans la salle commune.**

« Que comptes-tu faire Ena ? Tu ne peux pas mettre ton nom dans la coupe. » Me demandais Blaise.

« Non, mais elle peut les mettre sous contrôle. » Malefoy me fit un clin d'œil.

« Merci Drago, je suis d'accord qu'un imperium pourrait aisément marcher, mais je ne peux pas le faire sur toute l'école. Trop risqué. Mais je peux par contre, faire une jolie propagande. Ne fais pas cette tête Pansy. » Dis-je en souriant.

« Et donc ? » me demandaient-ils impatient.

J'étais contente de mon petit effet.

« Nous allons faire en sorte que tout le monde boive une petite décoction faite par mes soins à l'aide de notre cher professeur Rogue. Ainsi, personne ne voudra mettre son nom dans la coupe. Personne, de Poudlard. »

« Et tu seras la seule à le mettre! S'exclama Goyle avec entrain.

« Sûrement pas sombre idiot! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE TRICHEUSE ! » Hurlais-je. Mais je continuais.

« Donc quand Dumbledore constatera que personne n'a mis son nom dans la coupe de feu, il sera obligé, du moins le ministère, de faire abolir la règle des 17 ans. »

**1 mois plus tard,**

« Viktor Krum de Dumstrang. »

Applaudissements.

« Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons. »

Applaudissements.

« Miss Ena Carolina Peverell, de Poudlard! »

Applaudissements, hurlements de joie des serpentards.

Je me dirigeais vers le directeur et il me serra la main. Je m'avançais vers la salle ou Krum et Delacour étaient allés. Je vis Lucius me prendre dans ses bras, et j'ouvris une lettre qu'il me tendait.

_Ena,_

_Je suis fière de toi. Comment suis-je au courant de ta réussite ? Car personne ne peux te faire concurrence. J'oserai bien torturer un peu ce vieux fou de Dumbledore pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à te mettre de côté, mais je suis déjà à Azkaban. _

_Ta marraine,_

_Bellatrix Black._

_«_Merci Mr Malefoy. »

**Une année, mes 16 ans**.

''_Une fuite à Azkaban, de nombreux évadés dont Bellatrix Black, une mangemort très proche de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom'_'

Je courais avec le journal à la main en direction des cachots. Je vis Severus et lui sautais dans les bras.

« Elle est libre ! Elle est libre Severus ! Grace au Seigneur des ténèbres ! » Et on se mit à rire ensemble comme des fous. Enfin surtout moi.

**La salle sur demande.**

« Tu as fait quoi ? Attends, tu as ouvert la chambre des secrets ? Et Dumbledore veut te faire faire un serment inviolable ? Bellatrix va le tuer ! Mon père le tuera ! » Drago était fou.

Moi je pleurais, pour la première fois de ma vie.

« J'ai pas le choix Drago ... »

« Mais le maître a dit qu'il te marquerait ! Il ne peut pas ne rien faire ! » Criait Malefoy.

« Si, et il le laissera faire, sa victoire est bien plus importante qu'une simple recrue. » dis-je le regard dans le vide.

« TU N'EST PAS UNE SIMPLE RECRUE ! » Hurla-il.

**Le serment.**

**« **Ena Carolina Peverell, acceptes tu de me servir, ainsi que de te joindre à ma cause ? »

Dumbledore me fixait.

J'allais lui dire le fond de ma pensée quand une voix retentit dans mon crane. « _Acceptes, et tu te verras récompenser. Dans plusieurs années tu seras ainsi à mes côtés_. »

« J'accepte. »

**Mon procès, après la bataille finale. **

« Vous êtes acquittée du meurtre de Miss Alecto Carrow ainsi que celui de son frère Amycus Carrow. »

**Godric's Hollow, 1956.**

« Alors mon ami, continuons la leçon du jour, j'ai nommé ''les sorts impardonnables''. Nous avons vus ensemble le sort de torture, que je fais à merveille à mon humble avis. Hum …. Par lequel continuer ? Ah oui ! L'imperium. De son origine latine, imperium veut dire ... »

« Avada Ke.. » tentait Greyback.

Je le désarmais. Sa baguette dans la main, je la brisais en deux morceaux et la balançais vers lui.

« J'aimerai, s'il te plaît, que tu ne me coupe pas la parole. Merci bien. Donc ou en étais-je ? »

Je faisais mine de réfléchir et l'attaquais.

« Impero ! »

Ma vue se brouille, pendant que les souvenirs défilent. Je tombe à terre, blessée dans ma fierté, blessée par Severus que je considérais comme un père.

POV Severus Rogue.

Impressionnant. Déroutant. Comment une jeune femme pouvait-elle avoir vécu tant de choses ? Avoir gagné le tournoi des trois sorciers, être la meilleure de Poudlard tout en étant une future mangemort ? Le silence était pesant, tout le monde avait vu ces souvenirs. Abraxas et Lucius n'en revenaient pas, surtout Lucius qui avait pu voir son fils. Druella et sa fille Bellatrix étaient silencieuses et Bella devait sans doute déjà se demander comment elle pourrait être envoyée à Azkaban. Mais la pire réaction fut celle d'Alecto qui se rua sur Ena.

« Endoloris. »

Le sort claqua dans la pièce. On était tous livides. Le maître était intervenu.

POV Ena Carolina Peverell.

Une nouvelle intrusion dans mes pensées, mais différente, plus douce mais plus effrayante. J'en avais la chair de poule.

« _Je suis réellement impressionné par ton histoire Ena. Surtout d'avoir pu voir mon avenir, étroitement lié au tient_. » Me susurra la voix.

« _Nous ne sommes pas lié, Je porte allégeance à Albus Dumbledore et à sa cause._ » Pensais-je.

« _Je pourrais annuler ce serment si tu te joins à moi. Et je t'offrirai la vie que tu as toujours voulue. Le pouvoir_. » Continua-il.

Une offre tentante je dois l'avouer, mais pourquoi le croire ? Disait-il la vérité ? Non, je devais m'en tenir à ma première décision qui consistait à tuer Albus.

« _Regarde-toi. Tu n'as pas confiance en lui, il t'a trahi en t'empêchant d'accéder à de nouveaux pouvoirs. Tu veux le tuer ? Je peux t'apporter la vengeance que tu souhaites. Il faut juste que tu acceptes mon offre. Une place à mes côtés._ » Ajouta-il doucereux.

J'essayais de le repousser de mon esprit, mais je n'étais pas son égale, ni même meilleure que lui.

« _Oh non, personne ne m'égal_. » Me dit-il en riant dangereusement.

_« Je … Je dois réfléchir et je dois.._ » Tentais-je en vain car il me coupa, énervé.

« _Tu n'es pas en droit de marchander. Tu as le choix, mourir ou rester à mes côtés et tout ce que cela implique._ »

Tout ce que cela implique ? C'est-à-dire ? Une explication est en option ? Je soupirai et je pesais le pour et le contre rapidement.

Si je refuse je meurs, et donc je ne pourrai jamais être libre de ce stupide serment inviolable.

Si j'accepte, j'ai ma vengeance. Et la vie par la même occasion. Mais je devais vivre comme un mangemort, ou pire ? Qu'avait-il dit ? ''Tout ce que cela implique ?''

Je repensais à une conversation avec mon meilleur ami, mon frère.

**Flash-back. **

« Ena, tu es une psychopathe ambulante. Tu es égoïste, tu es une garce, tu arrives toujours à tes fins, tu es puissante, tu es perfide, une sang pur digne de ce nom. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ma belle ? » Me demanda Drago en riant.

« Euh … Je ne sais pas trop Drago ! Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? » Demandais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

« Car je dois dresser le portrait du Serpentard du siècle ! Outre vous-savez-qui. Rogue me l'a demandé. » Me répondit-il.

« Je ne sais pas ce que Rogue a bu, mais il a perdu la tête. A quoi cela sert-il ? » Rigolais-je.

« Tu as oublié sadique, Malefoy. » Intervint Blaise.

« Moi ? Sadique ? Non mais arrêtez un peu vous deux ! » Je leur lançais un coussin pour appuyer mes paroles.

« Elle est parfaite pour ce rôle ! Aucuns défauts ! » Cria Blaise.

« Hum oui, mais quelle est ta plus grande peur Ena ? » Me demanda Drago.

« C'est quoi le rapport ? » Demandais-je septique.

« Aucun, c'est juste une question comme ça. On te connait tous comme l'intouchable meilleure élève de tout le siècle, mais tu as bien une faille non ? » Me dit-il.

« Je ne vais surement pas te le dire, sinon je ne serai plus intouchable mon beau ! » Lui expliquais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Mais, oui, j'avais une peur. Je l'avais découvert en troisième année, avec un épouventard. J'avais peur de la mort.

**Fin flash-back. **

« Alors ? Je ne suis pas très patient ! » S'énerva ouvertement à voix haute le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Je n'osai toujours pas le regarder, car de mémoire je pouvais dresser son portrait. Un visage inhumain et blanc. Des yeux rouges. Des mains squelettiques. J'allais accepter, mais sans en avoir vraiment envie. Il y a peu, j'aurai été ravi, mais depuis que la guerre avait eu lieu, je n'avais plus aucunes idées, ou opinion à défendre. Ce qui importait désormais était la survie. Je l'avais appris à mes dépends.

« J'accepte. » murmurais-je.

« Répète-le clairement à voix haute. » Ordonna-t-il.

Je levais la tête pour le défier mais je ne vis rien. Il avait dû retourner s'asseoir dans l'ombre. Et bien. Qu'il se cache, tant mieux.

« J'accepte ! » Je l'avais crié et ma voix résonnait dans la pièce.

« _Bien Carolina, j'étais sûr que nous aurions un terrain d'entente_. » me souffla une voix, _sa_ voix.

« _C'est Ena._ » Pensais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, mais je sus que je n'avais plus à répondre de la sorte désormais, quand je sentis la vague de souffrance m'atteindre. Ce serait comme être plongé dans une bassine d'aiguilles qui te transperceraient la peau, chaque parcelle. Et plus tu bouges, plus elles te taillent la chair, et c'est une douleur que tu ne peux pas surmonter. Tu as mal, et sur le moment c'est tout ce qui compte. Je me tordais au sol, en essayant de ne pas crier, de ne pas hurler ma souffrance. Quand la douleur pris fin, je repensais à Greyback que j'avais torturé de la même façon. Le retour de bâton comme on dit. Il fallait bien être puni quand on tue des gens sans aucun remords. Ou qu'on les torture en riant aux éclats. C'est de la même façon que j'avais failli finir à Azkaban.

« Lucius... aides moi. Je sais que tu m'étais fidèle, pas comme Servilius. » Crachais-je dans un vain relent de rébellion.

Mais le jeune homme me regardait sans comprendre, enfin si, il savait bien que dans un futur nous serions proches, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Je soupirais, lasse.

« Il semblerait qu'un doloris soit de mise maître, si je peux me permettre. » Proposa Rogue en souriant.

Je me levais et avançais, debout sur la table pour lui faire face, et je m'agenouillais vers lui. Tout cela sans un coup d'œil vers son maître, dont le regard me brulait le dos.

« Comment oses-tu proposer cela, en parfait petit traitre que tu es. Oh oui, je le sais Servilius. Ton patronus, le vrai, le même que la sang de bourbe qui fait office de mère à Potter. Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? Dans ton futur, je suis la personne la plus proche de toi. Plus que ton ami Dumbledore, à qui tu prêtes allégeance. » Lui dis, doucereuse.

Il était livide, et tentait de se faire petit dans son siège.

« Je ne sais pas encore si ton maître à entendu la prophétie. Donc je ne peux pas savoir, si oui ou non, tu es un traitre. Mais saches, que tu pu la trahison à plein nez Servilius. » Je lui crachais ces mots à voix haute, sans réfléchir aux conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir.

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça Peverell. » Sa voix claqua, pour tenter de refaire haute figure devant le Seigneur des ténèbres, qui avait surement tout entendu.

« Comment ? Servilius ? Ou le traitre ? » Lui demandais-je insolente.

Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé ensuite, car j'étais dans un sal état depuis mes petites séances de legimentie et de torture. Mais je pu voir un flash rouge dans ma direction, qui me fit atterrir aux pieds du trône.

« Je vais le tuer. » Soufflais-je. J'essayais de me relever avec toute la dignité qu'il pouvait me rester, mais je tombais sur le sol. Cependant, une main se tendit vers moi, pour m'aider. Je la pris et je vis à qui elle appartenait. Cette main si douce et si chaude. Un homme jeune, la vingtaine avec une belle carrure que je devinais sous sa cape noire. Son visage était beau, un nez droit, des pommettes hautes, une bouche que je me surprenais à désirer, des cheveux de jais et des yeux sombres. Aussi sombre que le Seigneur des ténèbres. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Il me tira vers lui et je tombais dans ses bras, en le fixant choquée. Il approcha son visage du mien, et j'arrêtais de respirer tant il était beau. Il me sourit et je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je me ressaisis quand il ordonna à Druella Black de me conduire dans ses appartements. _Ses_ ? Je ne comprenais absolument pas.

Nous marchions à présent dans un couloir sombre. Nous allions lentement car je me sentais mal, nauséeuse même. Druella était silencieuse, et je n'osais pas lui adresser la parole. Je me demandais pourquoi nous ne transplanions pas tout simplement au lieu d'y aller à pied. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres ne voulait sans doute pas avoir d'intrusions dans ses appartements. C'est ce que je devinais.

« Ainsi, tu viens du futur ? » me demanda Druella à voix basse.

Je levais la tête vers elle, depuis un moment je regardais mes pieds.

« Je ... Oui, c'est ça. Comment le savais … Ah oui bien sûr, j'avais presque oublié que tout le monde a pu voir mes souvenirs. » Eludais-je fatiguée et contrariée.

Evidement grâce à Severus. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être aussi différent à cette époque. Bien sûr je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit un peu distant mais pas si … si quoi ? Si sadique ? Si mangemort ? A quoi est-ce que je pouvais m'attendre ? Personne ne revient dans le passé. Il n'y avait donc pas de notice ''comment aborder nos futurs amis ou nos futurs proches ? ''.

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué que nous nous tenions devant une porte en bois massif noir, élégamment sculptée.

« Nous sommes arrivée. » Me dit ma compagne.

J'osais une question, voire plusieurs.

« Savez-vous ce qui va m'arriver ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » Demandais-je donc hésitante.

« Oui et non. On ne peut jamais savoir ce que le maître a en tête. Mais si j'étais vous, j'irai prendre un bain. Vous êtes dans un état pitoyable. » Ajouta-t-elle hautaine.

« On est pas sorti de l'auberge. »Murmurais-je.

Ce à quoi elle haussa un sourcil. Elle ne devait pas connaitre l'expression je suppose.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans une auberge Miss. » Me dit-elle sure d'elle et méprisante.

Je supposais donc bien.

Elle ouvrit la porte et me jeta littéralement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Et elle referma la porte. Je me précipitais vers la poignée, mais la porte était fermée à clef.

Je posais ma tête contre le bois dur. Une larme. Une seule et dernière larme coula sur ma joue. Des fois je me dis que je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, que quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Sans vraiment y faire attention, je regardais la pièce. Grande. Sombre. Magnifique. Froide. Elégante. Malveillante. Autant d'adjectifs contradictoires mais qui s'accordaient parfaitement bien.

Je n'avais toujours pas ma baguette, et je maudissais celui qui me l'avait prise. On ne prive pas un sorcier de sa baguette. Il y avait un miroir, juste en face du lit à baldaquin. Une habitude ici on dirait. Je m'approchais pour faire un constat. Un constat bien triste. Sale. J'étais terriblement sale. Mes cheveux étaient collés à mon front par la sueur, des cernes grandissaient sous mes yeux, du sang sur mes joues, des vêtements déchirés. Foutu Doloris ! Je devais prendre un bain si je ne voulais pas ressembler à un elfe de maison. Tout en me dirigeant vers une porte, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. En montant la main droite pour tourner la poignée …

PLOP !

« -Aaahhh ! » Hurlais-je.

Je déteste officiellement les elfes.

« -Maitresse, ce n'est pas la bonne porte, cette pièce vous est interdite. » siffla l'elfe en s'inclinant par terre.

Maitresse ? Pièce interdite ?

« - Dolly vous a fait couler un bain chaud dans l'autre pièce Maitresse, ou Dolly a mis une robe en soie verte pour vous Maitresse. Dolly va vous y amener. » Termina l'elfe en s'inclinant encore plus bas si cela fut encore possible.

Elle me fit signe de rentrer dans une pièce qui se trouvait à la gauche de la porte ou ma main résidait toujours sur la poignée. Etonnée ou plutôt fatiguée, je suivais l'elfe sans rien dire et je rentrais dans la baignoire.

Parfois quand tout semble aller mal, rien ne vaut un bon bain chaud. C'est ce que je me disais en me détendant tranquillement, comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de voyage temporel ou autre mésaventures avec des mangemorts. Je fermais les yeux après m'être soigneusement lavé les cheveux. Différentes pensées allaient et venaient. Des souvenirs, des réflexions, des questions.

*FLASH BACK*

« -Pourquoi est-ce-que tu veux rentrer au service de Tu-sais-qui Ena ? » Me demandais Pansy calmement.

Nous étions allongées toute les deux près du lac, c'était au printemps, après un match de Quiddich. Serpentard avait gagné et nous étions tout simplement heureuses, comme deux adolescentes sans soucis.

« -Hum ? ... Ah, et bien … » Je réfléchissais à chacune de mes paroles. « Je crois en la puissance des sorciers. La magie fait de nous des êtres uniques et supérieurs. Peu de gens sont réellement apte à maitriser la magie comme elle devrait l'être, il suffit de regarder Potter. Sa mère est une moldue et cela se remarque. Bien qu'il soit nommé tel que ''le survivant'', il est un sorcier pitoyable. Un sang pur digne de ce nom connait bien des sorts autres que l'Expelliarmus ou celui du Patronus. Un sang pur à un sang magique depuis des générations, il fait partie de ses gènes. On ne devient pas sorcier, on le nait. » Expliquais-je.

« Oui mais regarde la sang de bourbe, elle est la meilleure de la classe, à part toi bien sûr. » Demanda mon amie.

« Granger a beau avoir de bonnes notes, elle ne fait que compenser le peu de magie qu'il se trouve en elle par le savoir. C'est inutile, jamais elle ne sera puissante, aussi puissante et douée qu'un sang noble. En tout cas, je trouve les desseins du Seigneur des ténèbres très alléchants, tu ne trouves pas ? Eloigner toute personne moldue de la magie, pour éviter qu'il nous la vole et nous extermine peu à peu. Souviens-toi des cours en Histoire de la magie. Jeanne d'Arc fut brulée sur un bûcher pour Sorcellerie. Ce n'était qu'une petite idiote qui voulait se faire passer pour une sorcière. Ainsi, quand un des conseillers du roi, Gablin, un sang pur qui en réalité avait pour mission de trouver la pucelle, compris qu'elle n'était qu'une moldue sans distinctions qui avait pris goût à la guerre et qui soit disant entendait des voix telle la messagère de Dieu, il la fit bruler. Gablin avait compris qu'elle voulait entrer dans le monde des sorciers. Voilà la vraie histoire de cette sang de bourbe, cet imposteur. Et c'est contre ce genre de menaces que nous devons nous élever ! »

Je finis ma tirade avec une moue de dégoût. Pansy réfléchissait à mes paroles.

« -Ena ? Nous n'avons pas étudier cela en cours.. » Me dit-elle.

« 'Non, je suis allée faire un petit tour à la réserve par contre. » Je lui faisais un clin d'œil.

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Toutes ses théories se valaient elles finalement ? En quoi étions-nous supérieur si nous nous entretuions comme des moldus ? L'idéologie de Vous-Savez-Qui était-elle si fiable, si pure ? Potter avait annoncé que le seigneur noir était en réalité un sang-mêlé. Depuis que Dumbledore m'avait obligé à rejoindre le coté du bien, comme il aimait l'appeler, j'avais pu comprendre sa vision des choses. Même si je restais tenace sur la question de la noblesse du sang. Ainsi, lorsque je pus partir loin des ruines de la guerre, je n'avais plus vraiment repensé au statut du sang, ni au Lord. Après tout il était vaincu.

Je sortis toutes ces pensées de ma tête et je murmurais quelques paroles de chanson.

_« Racontes moi tout ce qui est arrivé._

_Dis-moi tout ce que tu as vu._

_Il y a des mensonges à travers tes yeux._

_Tu peux dire que tu ne me crois pas._

_Tu peux dire que tu ne me vois pas._

_C'est faux de dire que tu n'en a rien à faire._

_Un cœur brisé ne peut le faire. »_

Je m'endormis avec ce chant, ne pensant pas une seconde que ce jour puisse être le début de mon règne aux côté du Lord.

FIN.


End file.
